


Not Again, Not With You!

by LadyoftheMasque



Series: No Place I'd Rather Be [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, DPD universe, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Nines is a bastard sometimes, Oh the passion, PWP, Porn With Plot, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sexual Tension, Sneaky Nines, Someone help these jerks out, Stuck again, Submissive Gavin Free, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trapped In Elevator, Weird Fluff, Wet & Messy, Why does Gavin land himself in these things, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMasque/pseuds/LadyoftheMasque
Summary: A week after their encounter in the storage closet, Gavin is working hard on avoiding all contact and interactions with Nines. Sadly, try as he may, he ends up trapped in an elevator in the middle of a blackout with Nines.





	Not Again, Not With You!

**Not Again, Not With You!**

Gavin had been searching for his phone all week when he remembered he’d left it in the storage closet that Friday night he was trapped with Nines.

Mother of shit. As if he wasn’t having a tough time forgetting about their encounter as it was.

All week long, Gavin had tried avoiding Nines. It wasn’t that he was trying to be a jerk to him on purpose; he was just scared and not yet ready to face Nines after what had happened in the storage closet. Thinking it’d be easy to just let it go and toss it off to a weird ‘one-time-thing’, Gavin barged into the DPD Monday morning with gusto, but the moment he saw Nines’ blue eyes flashing and his black and white CyberLife uniform approaching from a distance, he lost it.

Feeling his body tingling and sizzling with a strange burst of electricity, Gavin ran for the men’s washroom, where he ended up staying locked in a stall for half the morning until Hank came knocking and screaming at him to get his ass back to work.

He reluctantly exited the bathroom, but the minute he had, he cleared his desk of all his case files, notes, laptop, and even took anything he needed in terms of meals and cigarettes as he forcefully shoved himself beside Connor.

The RK800 threw him a bleak-yet confused look.

“I’m sittin’ here for the next month, so stop lookin’ at me like that and get back to your work, Connor!”

Connor merely exchanged confused glances with Hank, and Hank merely shrugged as he put his headphones on while getting lost in his work.

Gavin could feel Nines staring into the back of his head the entire time as he worked, but he didn’t want to be caught anywhere near the android for a long, long time. Sadly, Captain Fowler made a trip across the bullpen a few days later, and on Wednesday afternoon, Captain Fowler questioned Gavin about his new seating arrangement.

Gavin stated that he was just tired of sitting with Nines, and that was it. Having other pressing and urgent matters to attend to regarding a double homicide, Captain Fowler let it go for the time being. Unfortunately, by Friday morning, he remembered Gavin’s new seat, and he’d had enough of it.

“Reed,” he spat down at Gavin’s bent head, “if you don’t return back to your own spot by Monday morning, so help me, I’ll take severe disciplinary action against you!”

Gavin groaned as he looked pleadingly into his Captain’s eyes, “Please sir!” he whined pathetically while Hank and Connor rolled their eyes and shook their heads at him.

“…can’t you just put Connor in my spot??”

Fowler pointed a finger into his nose aggressively, “Don’t you tell me where to place my men, Reed,” saliva spat into Gavin’s face, and he groaned as he wiped his face off.

“Just get the fuck back to your own work station, and stop wasting my fucking time and energy on your childish shit, for once!!”

“But I don’t want to!!” Gavin had called out at his back, but Captain Fowler merely headed back up into his office, slamming the door behind himself as he sat down and got to work.

When Gavin stared across the bullpen in despair, his eyes made contact with Nines very briefly. His throat tightened, his heart began wildly hammering in his chest, his palms began turning very hot, clammy, and sweaty, and he could’ve sworn his pants felt a little tighter than usual.

He had to break the eye contact right away, scared he would sport another weird erection if he looked any longer at the android.

What the fuck was happening to him?!?!

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Nines wasn’t a fool. He knew Gavin was purposefully avoiding him, and it really was wearing him down quickly. All he’d wanted to do was apologize to Gavin for losing control over his behavior, and then give him back his phone. To try and really start on a new page with his work partner, Nines had even fully charged Gavin’s phone for him over the weekend, and bought him a card to apologize. But if only Gavin would stay still long enough for him to actually apologize!!

The Detective kept avoiding him; constantly changing his walking routes and taking the stairs everywhere whenever they had a break. Nines never went upstairs on the second and third levels of the DPD, as the mailroom was a floor above them, and then a floor above that was usually meant for meetings and conferences. He had no place there, but it apparently was a good hiding spot for Gavin.

When they weren’t on breaks, Gavin stuck like glue to Connor and Hank, which made it very difficult and awkward for Nines to hand him his phone back and have the little chat he’d wanted to have with Gavin Reed since Saturday morning. Nines had to admit it to himself, but when Gavin had bolted from him so quickly, it’d upset and hurt him. He never considered having feelings like this, as he hadn’t ever cared to invest in anyone…until recently. While he was a deviant android, Nines was careful not to get too close to anyone, especially in the workplace. It was just too messy, and he had evidence backing that claim up whenever he saw Connor and Hank bickering. Why should he himself get involved in such affairs? And besides, no one had really tickled his fancy, until Gavin Reed had been intimate with him in the storage closet…now, Gavin Reed was all Nines could think about, and he constantly lost himself to delirious and heated fantasies about grabbing the sulking Detective and fucking him brutally as he deserved to be fucked.

If only. Gavin sure did make it difficult, but Nines liked the challenge. He wasn’t going to give up anytime soon on his pursuit of the unruly Detective, and if Gavin thought he was going to back off and leave him alone so easily, he was sorely mistaken.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Connor let out a little giggle, followed by a heated moan when Hank leaned over him and nipped his neck. Beside them, Gavin rolled his eyes, pulling his hoodie up over his head as he bent his head down and tried focusing on his report on statistics of Red Ice use among teenagers in the last year across Detroit. It wasn’t an easy task to complete, however, especially given how Connor was writhing in his seat at Hank’s ministrations. When Connor knocked into Gavin for the third time in the short span of ten minutes, Gavin sighed as he slammed his laptop lid shut.

“I thought you guys were arguin’ not even a few days ago?” He peered at them with squinty eyes beneath the top of his hood, and he saw one of Hank Anderson’s large hands sliding down between Connor’s legs. He had to look away, then.

“Come on, guys,” he groaned in repulsion, “can’t you please wait until we’re done with the day before you do…each other?” Gavin was unable to repress a shiver as his mind supplied images of Hank and Connor being sexually intimate. That was a thought he should’ve never conjured up, and he made a mental note not to sit too close to the couple anymore. Perhaps sit by their station, sure, but don’t actually sit near them.

He looked down at his laptop, wondering if he should get to work before Captain Fowler screamed at him again. He knew he was being incompetent, but he couldn’t work with two blue eyes constantly watching him no matter where he went. Feeling he was being watched again, Gavin took a small peek up across the bullpen, and he found Nines already giving him an intense stare. It bordered on sexual and wanton, and Gavin felt his insides turning aflame. He’d never had anyone look at him so sexually before, as if he were a piece of meat. Strangely, he found he didn’t mind it at all, and he stubbornly kept staring into Nines’ eyes across the room.

A staring contest, it was. Gavin loved competition. He was going to show Nines once and for all that he had nothing on him. Just because something out of his control happened in the closet on Friday night, didn’t mean Nines could treat Gavin anyway he wanted. He wasn’t a piece of meat or a prize to be claimed, and he was going to put up a damn good fight if Nines thought he had a chance. Hell would freeze over before Gavin Reed entered any kind of a romantic, sexual relationship with Nines, and that was it.

As they kept staring at each other, Nines suddenly broke out into a very sly grin. It was as if he was in on a secret Gavin wasn’t, and the moment Gavin studied the smirk, he felt his blood boiling. What was so fucking funny?!? Did Nines think he was getting underneath his skin? Fat fucking chance!!! Gavin snarled, lips curling as his fists clenched into tight balls beneath the desk, and he felt his eyes burning as he kept staring at the android across the bullpen. He knew he needed to blink, soon, but there was no damn way he was going to give in and provide Nines with the satisfaction that he’d won. No way on Earth.

Suddenly, Gavin felt something knocking into his side. Gavin slumped over, hands clinging onto the edge of Connor’s desk before he was knocked onto his ass for everyone in the DPD to witness. Once he’d gained control over himself, he glared to the side, insults ready on his tongue.

“What the fuck—”

He saw Hank nibbling away at Connor’s neck before sucking his earlobe. All it did was bring back memories of Nines’ teeth clamping down over his own earlobe, and Gavin lost it. That was it. Enough was enough. He had had enough, and he didn’t need to be reminded anymore of what’d happened.

Standing up quickly, he slammed his laptop on the available spot he could find on Connor’s desk, and he kicked his chair back as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Hank barely looked up, “Going already, Reed?”

He grunted, taking his hoodie and sweater off as he walked away.

Fuckin’ relationships. Who needed them? Certainly not him! In his entire lifetime so far, Gavin only had a handful of meaningless relationships before he decided to resort to flings…okay, so he’d never actually had one, but he was going to!! He’d just never had time for them, but he knew from previous experience that he wasn’t a relationship guy. He simply enjoyed all his free time to himself, and there was nothing wrong with having philosophical and intelligent discussions with his cat every night when he got home from work! No one had the right to fucking judge him! He was happy the way he was, and getting as far away from Nines was ideal, right now. He knew that Nines still had his phone, however, and he hated that!

Torn between simply demanding his phone back and just buying a new one, Gavin mulled his options over angrily as he stormed around the bullpen, trying to kill time until break time. According to the large clock hanging above on the walls, they were due for a break in less than eight minutes.

Lovely.

He knew it was going to be the most painful eight minutes of his life, but he had to somehow manage. People were staring at him, and he realized that he’d been unable to control his emotions and facial expressions. What the fuck was wrong with him?!?! He was Gavin Reed! He was the master when it came to bullshitting people and being such a cold, callous jerkwad to everyone around him! Was he going soft?! Just because of a weird sexual encounter that wasn’t even remotely close to the best sex he’d ever had?

……..

Oh, who was he kidding? It _was_ the best sex he’d ever had! He could keep lying to himself for ages and until the end of time, but Gavin knew deep inside that what he’d had with Nines was fucking mind-blowingly amazing and hot. It was everything he’d hoped for when it came to fooling around and sex, and Nines hadn’t disappointed him at all. Nines knew which moves to make, how to make them, and he knew everything right on the fucking dot. The perfect lover in every way…perhaps that’s why many people said having an android as a sexual partner was a lot better than sleeping with a human…

Shaking these thoughts out of his mind, Gavin turned away from the washrooms. He’d already had an excuse of being in there, and he didn’t want to use that place again as a hiding spot. He was no rat, and he didn’t need to snivel about and cower in fear—oh god, Nines was getting up and making his way towards him.

Mentally having a panic attack, Gavin’s eyes registered the sight of Nines tucking his chair back as he began walking across the bullpen towards him with determination in his eyes.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!

He needed to calm down. Perhaps Nines was merely walking over to grab something from the printing room?

Looking up directly into the android’s eyes, Gavin saw Nines giving him a curt nod.

Yep, Nines was definitely trying to approach. He had to get the heck out of there, FAST. Turning to the left and running across the bullpen, Gavin made a beeline around Captain Fowler’s office. He saw the grouchy Captain scowling at him as he paced by, but Gavin tried playing it cool, and he offered Fowler a wave and a small grin.

Fowler yanked down the blinds of his office, shielding himself away from Gavin’s sights. Ouch. He’d been let down in nicer ways than that, at least. He’d been going crazy with a plan on how to get rid of Nines that he hadn’t realized he’d done a stupid loop around Fowler’s office, and he was right back before Connor and Hank’s work station once again. Shit.

Looking away from the couple as they whispered softly while gazing into each other’s eyes, Gavin saw Nines still approaching him from over his shoulder. Yep, he was definitely being followed. He glanced up at the clock and saw that he’d killed almost four minutes. Good enough, it was now time to take a break. Speeding down the halls, Gavin cut a sharp left, where two large elevators that led up to the second and third floor were. It’d be a lot easier avoiding being caught all alone in a stairwell with Nines, he decided. Yes, this was a far better choice.

Grinning to himself like a fool, Gavin pressed the 2nd floor button and waited for the elevator to descend from the third floor. It sure took its time, however, and behind Gavin, a small swarm of officers, mailmen, a delivery man, a few other androids he was sure were part of the homicide unit, as well as a news reporter gathered behind him. He still was able to see the black and white CyberLife uniform among the horde behind his back. Oh well. Nines wasn’t going to get to him easily, and if he wanted to, Gavin would just take the other elevator.

The one before him finally reached the main floor, and its doors slid open, allowing at least six people to walk out for their lunch break. Immediately, the group behind Gavin pushed ahead, and he was knocked back and forth as he grunted and struggled to head inside before he was left outside in the hall with Nines. He made it successfully inside, and he wormed his way to the back, pressing his elbows and shoulders against the walls of the elevator.

A shine was in his eyes as the doors began to close, and Nines still wasn’t inside. Perfect!!

Unfortunately, his mental cheer was cut short when a long hand slid between the doors before they could shut, and Nines weaseled his way inside the elevator, too. Gavin’s smile fell, and he groaned softly as he hid behind two women in white lab coats he didn’t remember standing in line behind him.

To his luck, Nines didn’t try to stand beside him; he merely leaned to the left as he watched and waited for the elevator to stop on the second floor, and at least four people and androids exited the elevator in a hurry. Thinking to do the same, Gavin quickly got his feet moving, but an impatient man with a briefcase shoved him aside, and before he knew it, the elevator doors closed again when the man exited last.

Fuck.

That was okay; there was still one more floor to go, and then the basement. He would be patient. He looked down at his fingernails, pretending that they were somehow the most interesting things on the planet. The delivery man next to him nearly dropped a box onto Gavin’s feet when the elevator came to an abrupt halt on the third floor. Now was his chance to get away!

Gavin tried maneuvering around the delivery man, but the way the man stacked his boxes high while trying to balance them in his arms made the other people in the elevator want to help him, and the remaining five people soon blocked Gavin’s way. He’d coughed and begged for them to move aside gently and politely, but they didn’t hear him when the mail man’s radio went off and his phone rang. He answered it, chuckling and laughing loudly as he got off the elevator. Soon, the rest of the people helped the delivery man, and they all flew out of the elevator in a hurry.

Gavin held out a hand as the doors began closing, “NO!! WAIT!!”

The doors closed in on his face, and he turned to his left, wincing weakly when he saw Nines standing by, arms still crossed as he leaned against the left-wall and shook his head. His LED light was yellow, and his lips were set in a thin line on his face as his eyes swept up and down Gavin’s form.

Gavin swallowed, pressing himself against the back of the elevator, staring up at the panel as the digital numbers read out: Level 3.

It was going to be a while before the elevator got to the basement, and he was once again trapped in an awkward position with Nines. Lovely. Just what the doctor ordered, for sure. Still, he had his pride with him, and Nines wasn’t going to get to that, no matter how long and hard he’d stared at Gavin.

Keeping his eyes on the doors for the slightest bit of movement, Gavin bit down on his tongue as he counted to thirty before the elevator’s lights suddenly flickered.

What.

They stopped flickering, then, and there was a loud ‘click’, followed by an even louder ‘BOOM’! The lights flickered again one more time, and then they went out. The elevator came to a sudden halt, and Gavin realized they were trapped between the third and second floor of the building.

Holy shit…

No way was this happening to him…no fucking way!!!

He turned over to the side, gazing in the darkness when he saw the red LED light facing him, and the shiny glint from Nines’ eyes glowing at him in the dark.

“Looks like we’re stuck together once again, Detective Reed.”

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

It had to be some kind of a power outage, a performance and technological malfunction, or just really bad fucking luck. Gavin had no idea which of these things it happened to be, but he was very soon pressing his face against the small space between the elevator doors, trying so hard and so very desperately to scream and peer out for help. Unfortunately, he saw nothing but darkness, and the doors wouldn’t budge. He really was stuck once again, and this time, it was very dangerous and serious. He wasn’t going to do anything stupid to try and get them out of this mess, as they were dangling in the elevator shaft, and one wrong move could mean the end of their lives…well, it was his own life he was more concerned about. Nines looked unbreakable, and he calmly and collectedly stood a few inches closer to Gavin as he clasped his hands behind his broad back.

Gavin glowered at him as he naturally retreated to the right-side of the elevator. “Go away!”

“I’m not doing anything, Detective Reed,” the silky, deep voice drawled on, “don’t stress yourself so much.”

Gavin whipped around, placing a hand on his hip and using the other to prod into Nines’ chest viciously, “You were following me before!”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were! Stop fuckin’ lyin’ to me!!”

Nines shrugged, “I wasn’t; I was merely headed in the same direction.”

Gavin felt his eyebrows settling roughly and heavily on his forehead as he frowned deeper than he ever had before. “You’re such a liar, Nines,” he spat as he ran a hand through his hair, hoping it wasn’t as disheveled as he thought it was, “I’ve been watchin’ you all day, and you’re definitely followin’ me around!”

Nines turned his neck to face him, and he quirked an eyebrow while his face was blank and unreadable. “You’ve been watching me all day, Detective?” he shook his head, “it seems like I should be the one accusing you of following me around, then.”

Gavin snapped. Biting his cheeks again, he fumed as he shoved Nines hard in the chest. Sadly, the tall android hardly budged an inch.

“I meant that I was watchin’ you watchin’ me, dipshit!”

Nines glared at him, “So it’s only okay if Detective Reed is watching others?”

Gripping his hair in his hands tightly, Gavin spun around and resisted the urge to bash his forehead into one of the walls in the tiny box there were trapped in. “Urrrgggh! You’re fuckin’ impossible to deal with, you know that?!?” Another frustrated cry escaped him when he suddenly remembered that Nines still had his phone. Time to put the bullshit aside, he thought. Now that they were trapped here for god-knows-how-long, he may as well get his phone back.

He extended a hand before Nines impatiently, and the android peeked down at it and sniffed dismissively.

“Give me my damn phone back,” Gavin ordered briskly. He nearly winced at his own words. It sounded as if he were back in grade school again, asking the teacher to give him back his confiscated phone.

Nines sneered at him, “I don’t have it.”

Gavin kicked at one of the walls of the elevator, “That’s bullshit, Nines! Give it back, NOW!”

He was about to kick again, when Nines grabbed one of his shoulders and forcefully slammed him against the elevator doors. Gavin felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, and his eyes began to burn up with tears as pain seeped through his back, all the way down to his tailbone. He shoved his chest roughly against Nines, but again, the android was like a sturdy brick wall no one seemed to be able to fight or take down.

“LET ME GO!”

Nines leaned against him, their foreheads touching as he spat out softly, “You fool, are you forgetting that we’re at least a couple of hundred feet into the air in a dark elevator shaft?” Gavin struggled, but Nines held him firmly, “If you keep wriggling like that and kicking about like a wild horse, you’re going to cause an accident!”

Gavin grit his teeth together, “I DON’T CARE, GIVE ME MY PHONE!”

“I told you,” Nines spat at him with attitude lazing around in his voice, “I don’t have it with me right now.”

Gavin’s eyes fell down to the hands pressed tightly against his chest and holding him back. Kicking Nines in the shin defiantly, Gavin growled, “Let me go, now!”

At once, Nines removed his hands from his shoulders and chest, and Gavin almost fell forward into Nines. Before he collapsed like some weak kid, Gavin collected himself, running his hands through his hair as he cleared his throat and glared at Nines while readjusting his rumpled clothing. How was it that Nines managed to look so clean and pristine after all this?! Not a single hair on his head had been out of place or moved about, and it seemed as if he’d practically floated into the elevator instead of rubbing against people and Gavin not even a few seconds ago. Gavin hated him. Damn this perfect freak with his long legs, his shapely features, his amazing, blue eyes, his cute little freckles that danced up and down his skin, his broad shoulders, his strong chest, his lovely lips…

Fucking hell.

He needed to get the fuck out of here before he lost his mind. There was no way he was acting like himself. His eyes were seeing Nines as ‘cute’ and ‘sexy’, which Gavin knew he’d never associate with Nines if he weren’t stuck in a small elevator with him! Gavin Reed didn’t lust after Nines! No fucking way! He never had before, and he sure as shit wasn’t going to start now. He needed to calm down, back away from Nines, and just wait it out. Patience was key, and he was positive the maintenance team and emergency services would get them out of here, soon.

All he had to do was wait, kill time, and stop staring at Nines’ ass every time he paced about.

He nearly slapped himself when his eyes were drawn there like magnets. Something really was wrong with him indeed.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

“I don’t understand how a major police department that gets plenty of revenue every year can’t fuckin’ do somethin’ as simple as repairing and conducting regular maintenance checks on an elevator.”

Nines sighed at him, “We’re in Detroit.”

“So?”

“ _Detroit City._ ”

“Fuck…you have a point.”

They were sitting on their asses directly across each other in the elevator for over half an hour. Over half an hour had gone by without anyone even bothering to come and help them. Only the silent sound of the breezes blowing in the elevator shaft accompanied them, followed by the random sound of a ‘click’ here and there.

Gavin felt he was slowly going insane, but he found it helped as he spoke to Nines about anything. Having someone to talk to was what kept him going, even if at times he had to talk to a furry creature with pointed ears and a tail. Gavin suddenly realized how much he missed his cat. Sure, there were plenty of other times he’d landed himself into trouble far worse than this current one, but he’d never longed to hold his cat up until now…he just felt so alone, and he didn’t know where it was coming from. He’d never been a cuddly person, but now, he wanted someone to have him, and hold him.

He was losing it.

Clearing his throat, he looked at Nines for a moment, which earned him a curious head tilt from his android work partner.

“What is it?”

Gavin shrugged, “Do you like animals?”

Nines paused for a moment, as if wondering why he was being asked this, but then he nodded, “They can be nicer than people.”

“Do you own any pets?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

Now what?!?! He wasn’t one for small talk! Perhaps that’s why he hadn’t had a partner to warm his bed in so long…

Gavin suddenly felt angry at Nines for his own personal inadequacies and short comings. Yes, it may not have been Nines’ fault directly that he wasn’t able to hold and keep up a conversation to save his life, but Gavin couldn’t help it; he wanted to lash out at someone, and Nines was the perfect target right now.

Grabbing a little bit of gravel off his converse shoes, Gavin threw the little stone at Nines. It hit him just below the chin, and he glowered down at it as it settled in his lap.

“You’re boring,” Gavin hissed coldly at him, wishing he had something else to throw at Nines right now.

Nines glared up at him angrily, “Why must you always do this?”

“Do what?!”

“You always target me when you’re really mad at yourself.”

Gavin took a small breath in as he shook a little, “Don’t test me, Nines!”

Apparently, Nines wasn’t having any of it. He sat up a little, facing Gavin defiantly as he tore into him with his words. “You really are bored with your own pathetic, meager existence, Detective Reed,” he whispered, his voice knocking into the walls of the elevator before bouncing back and slamming into Gavin like a sledge hammer.

“…you just go through all the motions, never really thinking about what it is you’re doing, but when you take a moment to breathe, you realize that it’s all meaningless, isn’t it?”

Gavin felt his heart racing, and it wasn’t in the sexy way. It was how it raced and beat like it often did whenever he knew a fight was going down, and he himself was going to be involved in it. Holding up a shaky finger at Nines, he threw out: “Don’t push it, Nines, I’m warnin’ you!”

“What do you do besides curse and attack me all day every day, Detective? Hmm?” Nines scoffed as his eyes swept down Gavin’s form before him, “you head home to your apartment, where you sit in the dark and commune only with your cat and your phone.”

“Shut up!” He could feel his temperature rising, and he knew it wasn’t going to take much longer for him to explode if Nines kept pushing him like this.

Nines shook his head as he sneered again at Gavin, “You communicate with magazines, articles, phones, games, and your cat; not with people!”

Gavin couldn’t stand it anymore. He let out a mighty roar that broke through the heavy silence and darkness, reaching out blindly for Nines. God, he wanted to pluck his eyeballs out, he wanted to tear through his stupid uniform, and he wanted to tear his thirium pump out. Then, he would stamp all over it and yank out the rest of his wires until thirium had exploded in a sea of blue all over him. And it still wouldn’t be enough…

Gavin crashed into Nines, but the android was quick. He gripped Gavin’s hands tightly in his own, and he wrapped a long leg around Gavin’s waist. He spun them around, and Gavin crashed to the floor of the elevator. It let out a heavy groan and creak, no doubt swaying in the air beneath their weight.

Gavin still tried fighting, and he rolled over Nines once before the android gained control over him and rolled him back down.

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Silence!”

Nines was relentless. He dug his hips into Gavin’s, and the Detective bit his lower lip as he tried pushing the heavy weight off him. It was no use, though. Nines’ hands roamed over his body while his breath was hot in Gavin’s ear, spreading like a heat wave all over Gavin’s neck and chest. Before he knew it, his body was reacting to every little touch.

Gavin’s nipples were hardened nubs that stood out against the fabric of his shirt, and very soon, when Nines shifted above him, he felt his cock twitching as it rose up to attention. It soon pressed against the inside of Nines’ thigh, and Gavin gasped when he felt warmth emanating from within the android’s legs that he was certain he hadn’t felt there before, even when they’d been intimate in the storage closet. Perhaps it had really been there all along, however…after all, he’d been on a lust-induced-high, and he hadn’t been able to feel anything except his own pleasure back then.

But it was turning into much the same now, and Gavin’s self-control was slipping.

He moaned-half in pain, and half in pleasure-wriggling his legs beneath Nines as he involuntarily spread them to accommodate the android’s heat against his own.

“Nnuuhh…not again!!”

Nines smiled above him, his LED light blue in the dark as he placed a hand above Gavin’s head, while the other was quickly stroking him through his jeans. “What’s wrong, my Detective?” he playfully whispered as he licked Gavin’s ear, “don’t you hear the lust calling?”

Oh did he ever. It was louder than a rock concert, now, and despite wanting to push Nines off still, Gavin eventually gave in. This was right. This was perfect, and there was no way he was going to be able to do this to himself as he fumbled around in his room late at night when he was alone. There was just no fucking way. He’d not been a chronic masturbator, but he found he knew his own body better than anyone else as of late, which was perhaps why he didn’t chase after many relationships.

However, as he quickly discovered, his own hand just wasn’t enough anymore now that he had tasted from the forbidden fruit Nines had to offer him. Gavin raised his hips into Nines’ as he planted his feet firmly down while Nines rolled up his shirt to admire his bare chest. He liked what he saw, and he gave a deep hum before leaning down and licking Gavin’s right nipple. Before Gavin let out the first moan, Nines took the hardened nub into his mouth. Holy fuck, was Nines ever talented with his mouth and tongue. He fucked Gavin’s nipple like he’d been born to do it, and as he sucked it deeply, Gavin had to wonder what that mouth would feel like wrapped around his dick. Nearly coming in his pants at the thought alone, he swallowed as he pushed the image out of his mind for now. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

Reaching down between their bodies, Gavin gripped his cock through his jeans and began fondling his thick erection. Nines soon turned his oral ministrations to the opposite nipple now, and he made sure it received the same amount of attention the previous one had. Once again, Gavin was on fire. He was soon mumbling nonsense, completely unable to stop himself as he just rambled on while Nines sucked and licked his nipple delicately before giving it a slow, tender bite.

“Ooooh yes, right there, fuuuuck, don’t stop!” another bite was bestowed upon his chest, then.

“Daaamn, that felt good, oh fuuuuck, holy shit, more, more, mooooore, like that!”

He tried stroking himself a little faster once he snaked a hand down his pants that he didn’t even notice Nines had pushed down. He played with his balls and rubbed the vein on the underside of his cock, something which normally got him off quickly, but now it fell flat in comparison to his little experiment with Nines last week.

Groaning in despair, Gavin looked up at Nines, and the android took the hint as he moved up over him and grinned while licking his lips. It seemed as if he’d been feasting on the best and most luscious of banquets, yet he still didn’t appear to be satiated. The looks he threw Gavin were enough to make him insane with desire and want, and he clawed at the android’s toned back as he whined impatiently.

Nines tilted his head down at Gavin while kissing a spot on his forehead, “What is it, Gavin? What do you need, my dear?”

Gavin was still unable to form coherent words, and he mewled like a cat in heat while staring at Nines’ long cock that was pointing forward at him through his own dress pants.

Nines looked down to where Gavin was staring with such fixated hunger. “You want that, baby? Hmm? Just tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” To prove his point, he rolled his hips forward, and Gavin’s head smacked down on the floor as he let out a deep, long moan.

“Youuuuu,” Gavin panted in a high-pitched wail, “need youuuuu!”

Nines got up from his spot on the floor with a throaty groan, “Fine, you’ve won Gavin,” he panted breathlessly, “you’ve completely ensnared my senses, and from here on, I’ll only do anything you say.”

Vowing to fully pleasure Gavin like last time, Nines hoisted the human onto his feet and dragged him up against the wall. He wrapped Gavin’s legs around his waist, removing his jeans and underwear in one go as he threw them down to the floor. His own soon followed, and he stepped out of them carefully while he worked in his mind how he was going to make Gavin feel as good as he did last time.

No…

It wasn’t going to be like last time. It was going to be way better. Once he’d held Gavin tightly and made sure he was at the height of his sexual arousal, Nines got up a little closer against Gavin and moved his hips over Gavin’s. Letting a hand glide over Gavin’s erection, he stretched a finger out and touched the shaft. It twitched immediately, and Gavin hissed as he dug his fingertips into Nines’ flesh in a silent plea for more. Encouraged immensely by this, Nines gripped Gavin’s cock a little more tightly and started to pump. He found Gavin as responsive and delectable as before, and within seconds, Gavin’s length grew impossibly harder in Nines’ hand.

Pressing his face against Nines’ neck, Gavin crooned as he felt the first drops of his excitement already leaking out between their bodies. “Niiiiiinesssss, Niiiiiiinessss!!”

Snickering, Nines had to wonder if there was any other word Gavin knew how to say right now, but he loved that Gavin was repeating his name over and over like it was a prayer.

Keeping an eye on the expressions of sheer pleasure Gavin went through, Nines moved both his hands to his own cock and balls and stroked them while he rocked his hips against Gavin’s slowly and almost tenderly. He knew he was teasing the man by setting such a slow pace, but there was no way he was going to have Gavin coming so soon. They had a long way to go, still. His own cock was only semi-erect, but he couldn’t deny it looked delectable right before Gavin’s, their tips nearly touching, now. Should he do it? He had already made Gavin orgasm before, what was the problem in doing it again, but in a new way? After all, he’d already been planning on enjoying Gavin like this many, many, _many_ more times, and he wanted to try everything he’d learned from porn.

Goaded by this, Nines felt himself hardening to his fullest extent. He was now ready for Gavin. Toying with one of Gavin’s balls, he moved his body and hips even closer until his cock was almost pressed against Gavin’s. He placed a hand behind Gavin’s head when the man was banging it out of frustration against the walls. If he was going to do this, he could at least make it more comfortable for himself, and for Gavin.

He lubricated both their shafts with Gavin’s precum, leaned forward as he bent his knees, and aligned both their heated arousals together. Both Gavin and Nines let out thick, deep groans of pleasure when their bodies registered each other’s touch.

Finally.

Feeling a little dizzy from the overwhelming about of pleasure, Nines held onto the back of Gavin’s head, and then he started thrusting. At first, he felt like an idiot, especially when Gavin huffed and pulled on a few of his hair strands, but he quickly fell into a satisfying rhythm and soon all other thoughts fled from his mind. The feeling of the slick skin against his was simply utterly delicious. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

As he pressed against Gavin, he felt wetness coating both their members liberally. He didn’t need to look to confirm that Gavin was about to come, and he licked a bead of salty sweat that had gathered on Gavin’s forehead as he pumped his hips into Gavin’s a little roughly. Nines was able to taste pure ecstasy on Gavin’s skin, and he knew he was going to become addicted to the taste.

He surrendered himself to his instincts in seconds thereafter. He wrapped his hand around both heavy cocks, and fisted the both of them together. The slide of the smooth, lubricated skin against his was delightful. He moaned loudly as he turned Gavin’s face over to face him so he could look into his eyes. The look he was met with was one of pure passion and desire. Yes! That was it. He threw his head back and thrust against the hardness more while he worked their cocks into a frenzy.

When Nines leaned in to plant a kiss on Gavin’s lips, he turned his head to the side and winced for a moment before he rammed his hips against Nines’. He watched Nines lean back a little, but he didn’t seem too unhappy about the small rejection, as something far greater was brewing between them to enjoy.

Fuck, this felt good, Gavin thought. Certainly better than his hand and his own pathetic experiments late at night. He thrust a little faster against the larger, thicker cock sliding against his own. Just to try it, he told himself. It was just a little experiment, and if Nines was willingly going along with providing this for him, he was going to enjoy it while he could. He moved even faster and moaned even louder, feeling one of Nines’ fingers circling his nipple before his lips wrapped around it one more time.

Feeling too much stimulation all at once, Gavin was unable to take it any longer, and he felt his balls tightening as he bit back a passionate cry. His fingers wove their way up the length of Nines’ forearms, and they rested there as he held onto Nines tightly while he exploded all over their bodies. It’d coated both his abdomen and Nines’, but the android didn’t seem to mind. Nines’ hips moved erratically against Gavin’s while his cock slipped and fell over his stomach, the wetness far too much for them now. Gavin felt Nines’ penis twitching and jerking, and a second later, he himself was coming too.

Nines felt his orgasm crash over him far too soon, but he rode it out as he reached the hand that had been resting behind Gavin’s head down all the way to grip his ass, and he slapped and groped it roughly once as he emptied himself all over Gavin.

Gavin’s body had turned to mush. His bones had become jelly, and he slid down and out of Nines’ arms as he crashed down to the floor in a sweaty heap of pleasure. His body was still shaking and twitching from the aftermath of it all, and Nines stood back as he hurriedly wiped his abdomen and legs.

He was watching Gavin the entire time, but Gavin didn’t bother covering himself up or hiding. After all, they’d done this together, and it was even better than before.

“Gavin?”

Drowning out his own thoughts for a moment, Gavin’s eyes met Nines’. Silence stretched between them, and Gavin’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips for a moment. Nines caught the sight of it, and he took a small, sharp gasp of air as he stood back and held Gavin’s clothes up to him.

Gavin grunted, “Mmm, can’t, too tired…”

“You should dress, they’re—”

On cue, the lights in the elevator flickered back to life. The entire box was illumined, and Gavin scrambled up as he tore his clothes out of Nines’ hand. He practically leapt into them as if he were trying on a new skin, and Nines hurriedly dressed as well when he heard beeping and loud voices.

The elevator moved down slowly, and Gavin fixed his hair and wiped away sweat and cum off his hands as much as he could. He stood right beside Nines, who was wearing a cold, stoic expression once again, and if Gavin had looked twice, it would’ve appeared as if Nines hadn’t even experienced another sexual encounter with him at all. He was composed, he was graceful, and he was expressionless as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

Gavin stared at him until the doors groaned and creaked open, but before they did, Nines’ eyes flickered down to him, and for a brief moment, something warm reflected on the taciturn android’s face.

Sadly, it was gone a moment later, and when the doors flew open, Nines merely nodded at Gavin as he stepped out.

“Good day, Detective Reed.”

Gavin gaped at him, jaw hung wide open. He didn’t have time to stammer and sputter, however, as Hank Anderson and Connor were getting on the elevator.

Noticing his weird expression, Hank frowned at him while Connor lifted an eyebrow in mild curiosity.

“The fuck is your problem, Reed?” Hank spat as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head, not really eager to hear a response.

Gavin looked down at his feet when the doors of the elevator closed. He leaned his head back against the doors and let the elevator take him up one last time. He enjoyed the hums and purrs of the elevator as it went up slowly, and he sighed as he smiled to himself.

Suddenly, his smile fell, and his eyes fell open widely.

He remembered that as Nines was dressing, he’d seen his phone poking out from the back pocket of the android’s dress pants, clear as day.

“SON OF A BITCH!”


End file.
